


（鸣佐）逍遥游

by vissihome



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissihome/pseuds/vissihome
Summary: 非常非常清水！！这么清水lof都要屏蔽我，所以我搬上来了。一共有三章，我会慢慢更新写鸣人是怎么放弃当火影，和佐助离开木叶的故事。需要强调，鸣人并没有放弃对木叶的保护，只是博人传里佐助一个人做的事，变成他们两个人一起做了而已。毕竟让鸣人完全隔断和木叶的联系，还是不太现实啊……他们两个人还是做不到真正意义的逍遥游吧！）
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	（鸣佐）逍遥游

漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助终结谷决战后，他们各断一臂静静躺在对方的身边，断断续续地聊了很多，佐助从来没有说过那么多话，期间他还数次发出轻笑，被打肿的眼睛里闪烁着温柔的光。

佐助答应了鸣人要跟他一起回木叶。

也不知道过了多久，久到佐助觉得他的血要从他断掉的手臂中流光，他的半边身体已经麻木没有了知觉，要不是眼前还能看到鸣人毛茸茸的金色脑袋，佐助简直以为自己又回到了死亡的世界。

他们还是得救了，等佐助清醒过来时，他已躺在了医院的白色病床而不是血迹淋淋的冰冷石壁上，一扭头就看了邻床的鸣人。鸣人又醒得比佐助要早，他早就从床上直起身体，和前来看望他的人有说有笑。

前来看望鸣人的人，看身上的装饰是木叶人，他抓住鸣人的手，用颤抖的声音说鸣人是木叶的大英雄，鸣人也不羞涩，他露出最灿烂的笑容，自信满满地说他会永远保护木叶。

佐助喜欢看鸣人洋溢灿烂的面庞，但他还是艰难地用仅剩的那一只手拉起他和鸣人病床中间的隔帘。因为太吵了，从佐助醒过来就不断有各色的人来见鸣人，他们说着同样的话带着同样的感情，佐助觉得无聊透顶，不过鸣人却很享受。

鸣人和佐助在临时医院疗养完，就该启程回木叶了，失去一只手对于平衡有一定影响，鸣人好几次从树上摔下来，还好有佐助在他身边搀扶住他。鸣人笑脸嘻嘻地说“佐助真好”，然后用手搂住佐助的脖子，整个身体压在佐助身上，佐助一招天手力从鸣人的禁锢中解脱出来，冷漠地表示继续赶路。

快到木叶，二人远远瞧见有抢劫犯要抢夺一个木叶村民的财物，鸣人正义感爆棚，冲到佐助之前赶跑了那抢劫犯，村民跪下来感谢鸣人的帮助，而后认出来鸣人的身份后，对鸣人说：“你一定会成为一个好火影。”

鸣人听了高兴极了，他拍拍胸脯：“没错，到时候我一定会好好保护木叶！”

然后他们接着赶路，路上鸣人明显因为刚才的话还保持在十分兴奋的状态，他眉飞色舞过于飘忽，又失去平衡从树上摔下来好几次。为此佐助佯怒骂道：“至于高兴成这样吗。”

鸣人：“那当然，火影可是我的梦想。你都不知道我小时候多渴望，有人对我说一句‘你一定会当上火影’。”

佐助：“为什么要当火影？火影有什么好？”

鸣人热情洋溢，边说边用手比划：“火影可以保护木叶，被大家认可，是大英雄。”

佐助：“你不是已经做到了。”

鸣人已经在保护木叶，已经被大家认可，已经是忍界闻名的英雄。

“不是火影你也可以做到这些，那为什么还一定要做火影呢？”

“佐助，你可能不懂，但火影对我的意义非同一般，在你眼里它只是一个虚名，在我眼里它是一个荣誉和证明。”

“我没有恶意，也许我不该这么说。”

“我知道。”鸣人调皮地眨了一下眼睛，他又往佐助身上靠，“我想起来佐助也说过要当火影的话，当时可把我吓一跳！”

佐助嫌恶地皱起眉头：“别提这事！”

“我就要说！佐助，你当时是怎么想的，为什么突然说要当火影。”鸣人像是只金毛的小狗，睁着圆溜溜的双眼，好奇地探来探去。

佐助无奈地说：“我本来想要当上火影，然后改变木叶的制度，从内部解决。不过，就算我当上火影又有什么用……”

鸣人笑着说：“等我上任以后，我可以帮你。”

佐助拍了一下鸣人的脑袋：“你就这么自信可以当火影，再说就算是你当上，你也帮不了我。”说完佐助忍不住轻叹一口气。

鸣人只听进去佐助的前半句话，他朝佐助大喊一句“你等着瞧吧”，又与佐助接着赶路了。

没想到回到木叶以后，他们首先等来的是对佐助的抓捕，鸣人自然不可能放任别人动佐助，但他同时也无法对木叶的忍者下手，他和佐助不费吹灰之力就将所有追捕的忍者甩得没了影儿。

他们暂时不能回木叶村，只能在附近的高大树木上停留下来，鸣人首先对佐助说：“你放心，我一定会说服大家，让你在木叶留下来。”

佐助看到鸣人认真的表情，忍不住勾起了嘴角：“那你打算怎么做？”

鸣人思考一番后回答：“我先去求纲手婆婆！”

佐助：“她虽然是火影，但也不能凡事随心所欲。我是木叶的叛忍，这是事实。”

鸣人接着说：“那我再去求——”

佐助打断鸣人：“我在外面呆一段时间，他们抓不到我的。”

鸣人立刻就急了：“那怎么可以，我答应你要做你的归宿。”

佐助：“等你真的在木叶为我找到容身之所，就再来找我，我会跟你回来的。”

鸣人露出怀疑的表情：“真的？”

佐助：“真的，我既然答应随你回木叶，又何必再骗你。”

鸣人：“那好吧，佐助你放心，马上我就会去找你。”

佐助：“到时候就用我的忍鹰传信。”

鸣人目送佐助的背影离开，佐助的速度极快，几秒的功夫就没了踪影，鸣人只大概看清了佐助离开的方向，他心里还是忍不住担心，毕竟他永远都不敢保证佐助愿意留在他身边。

他一个人回到了木叶，刚进木叶的大门，就被一群忍者团团围住，鸣人很坦然地告诉大家佐助离开了木叶，然后就立刻飞奔着去见身为火影的纲手。

鸣人一把推开火影办公室大门的时候，正好看到一个满头白发的老婆婆在与纲手说话，她的眼神极其浑浊，叫人摸不透情绪，只生出阵阵刺骨的寒意。见到鸣人来了，老人故意摆出慈祥的笑脸，脸上的皱纹扭曲得更加明显，她对纲手说了句“你记得我跟你说的话就好”，然后拄着拐杖从鸣人的视线消失，与鸣人擦身而过时，鸣人后背竟惊出一身冷汗。

鸣人一屁股坐到椅子上，开门见山地说：“纲手婆婆，我求你放佐助一马，我向你保证，佐助不会再叛逃了。”

纲手：“可佐助不能不受任何惩罚。”

鸣人激动得刚刚坐下没多久，就从椅子上跳起来：“佐助是拯救世界的英雄！如果没有他，我们就无法打败辉夜，也解不开无限月读，这还不够将功补过吗？再说佐助也没犯什么大错啊……”

纲手：“话是说得没错，但就是怕有的人不肯罢休。”

鸣人愣住了：“什么意思？”

纲手：“你知道刚才来找我的人是谁，目的又是什么？”

鸣人摇摇头。

纲手凑近鸣人，一字一句地说：“她要求我下令将佐助永远囚禁起来，并且封印他的力量。”

鸣人一听立刻攥紧拳头：“这绝对不行！”说完他又一拳头砸到自己腿上泄愤。

纲手：“她是木叶的老顾问，名叫转寝小春，说起来转寝家族与宇智波家族颇有渊源，也许佐助本人会更清楚自己为什么被针对。”

鸣人恍然大悟道：“她是故意的，而不是因为佐助是叛忍。”

纲手：“曾经木叶只有两大名门鼎立——日向和宇智波，自从宇智波一族灭族以后，转寝家族就壮大起来。其实转寝家族原本也是木叶的名门，正是宇智波一族成为木叶的警备力量以后才逐渐没落，因为宇智波不肯为转寝一族行方便。这两族早就有宿仇。”

鸣人：“宇智波一族只有佐助存活下来，为什么一定要对他赶尽杀绝！”

纲手：“因为这唯一的末裔，恰恰是世界上最强大的人啊，他们又怎么会不忌惮。”

鸣人：“这不是佐助的错，不行，我绝不能坐视不管！纲手婆婆，你不能听那个臭婆婆的话！”

纲手闭上眼：“我知道，我自然想要帮佐助，否则我也不会把这些告诉你。鸣人，你必须要利用你作为四战英雄的威信，然后我再顺手推你一把。”

鸣人做出求教的表情：“我要怎么做？”

纲手：“我虽然是火影，但大小事情都受到他们的限制，尤其是这些年来木叶的高层有越来越多的转寝族人，所以直接从高层入手是没有办法了，只能从基层舆论做起。”

“我要你在木叶形成有利于佐助的舆论，我就可以以顺应民意的理由放过佐助。”

鸣人坚定地回答：“我明白了。”

纲手心想：这是我最后能帮的忙，我的火影生涯只怕是要到头了。

鸣人并不是什么聪明人，他想不到暗中操作的方法，所以他的操作光明正大毫无隐藏——他每天就用他那张嘴，把佐助吹得天花乱坠。鸣人有名人效应，再加上他说得非常真情实感，居然还打动了不少人，许多只当听故事图个乐的木叶老百姓，听到一半都眼泪汪汪，感叹起“真是感天动地的兄弟情”！

鸣人有的时候说得嗨起来嘴上没把门，差点把佐助被灭族的真相都给抖出来，在鸣人嘴里，佐助就是“无依无靠、坚强独立”的典型人物，无限月读的时候全世界只有鸣人几个人知道发生了什么，给鸣人的瞎编空间就更大了，有的时候他想起来自来也写的书里的内容，直接改一改就搬过来，效果意外的很不错，又说哭了一帮听众。

终于等到时机成熟，纲手顺应民意宣布佐助将功补过，不再需要被抓捕，这下鸣人可高兴坏了，看到飞在自己家上空的忍鹰后，兴冲冲地把它招下来，往它脚上的竹筒里塞了消息，寄给现在不知在何处的佐助。

没等到佐助的信寄回来，纲手就宣布卸任五代火影一职，她给出的理由很官方，什么“第四次忍界大战管理不周”，“有心无力”，“希望有更优秀的人才把木叶发展得更好”之类的套话，鸣人却直觉与自己有关：难道是纲手婆婆为了赦免佐助，被转寝家族针对了......

鸣人去找纲手的时候，纲手已经从火影办公室风风火火地搬出来了，静音告诉鸣人，纲手去XX餐馆喝酒去了，鸣人赶过去的时候，纲手已经喝得烂醉如泥，晕晕乎乎连话也说不清。

鸣人替纲手付了酒钱，废了番力气总算把纲手抬回了她的家，鸣人窝在纲手家的沙发上过了一夜，第二天早上酣睡了一夜的纲手终于清醒过来，她心里已经大概猜出鸣人前来找她的理由，不由得感慨了句“真是个好孩子，要是这样的孩子真能当上火影就好了，如此单纯赤诚......”

鸣人醒过来发现纲手正看着他，立刻问：“纲手婆婆，你为什么会卸任火影？”

纲手回答：“不是因为你和佐助，上层早就有很多人对我不满很久。鸣人，我说得也不知道你能听懂多少，我之前的几任火影都比较保守，但我的行事作风和他们不太一样，在他们眼里，我是非常乱来的人。”

“鸣人，你说过你想当火影吧。”

“嗯。”

“那我希望你清楚，火影不是那么光鲜亮丽的位置，权力的确很大，但同时要承担的责任和压力也很大，身为火影，需要有找到其中平衡点的能力。鸣人，你其实并不适合当火影。”

鸣人听到这句话瞪大了眼，他想要反驳，却被纲手接下来的话打断。

“你非常好，我会非常希望木叶有你这样的一位火影，但同时你太单纯。也许你可以随着时间逐渐变得成熟起来，但那是我不想看到的。”

“我不会变成你不想看到的样子。”

“这太难了，如果你真有一天坐到这个位置你就会知道，它根本与你在战场上不同。”

“对不起，纲手婆婆，我知道你的意思，不过我还是想要做火影，凡事如果不试一下，我是不会死心的。我想当六代火影。”

“我会期待你的表现，鸣人。”

鸣人正在准备六代火影的相关事宜，同时佐助的忍鹰也带着佐助的消息回来了，佐助说他即刻启程回木叶，信的末尾附了“望君安好”四个字。鸣人心想：佐助怎么去了这么远的地方，看起来他挺有兴致。三天以后等到火之国大名到木叶，六代火影的位置就会确定下来，鸣人算了算时间，想来火影的结果出来以后，佐助就差不多快回来。

所有人都认为鸣人是最大的热门，他最大的竞争者是旗木卡卡西，但毫无疑问鸣人在四战中的功绩高于他的老师，而且鸣人还是佩恩一战的英雄，这是巨大的优势。

但令所有人都没有想到的是，鸣人并没有被选上，成为六代火影的人是卡卡西，虽然难掩难过，但鸣人还是第一时间向卡卡西表示了祝贺，他心想：卡卡西老师的确是合适的选择，输给他我也不算丢脸。

众人包括卡卡西，安慰鸣人时都说“鸣人还年轻，以后还有机会”，偏偏拥有选择权的木叶上层给出的理由，就是“漩涡鸣人太年轻，经验不足缺少历练”，这让鸣人郁闷得不行。

木叶的高层中，有鸣人的簇拥者，火影选完后特意来见鸣人，他告诉鸣人，大名挑选火影的时候，他本人就在场。

据他所说，原本大名属意于鸣人，是木叶的两个顾问，转寝小春和水户门炎向大名进言，说鸣人还只是个乳臭未干的孩子，担不起火影的位置，因此才让火之国大名临时改变了主意，让卡卡西担任六代火影。

鸣人心里早把转寝小春骂了千百遍，此人还特意嘱托鸣人：“一定要想办法抗衡转寝家族的力量，他们在木叶的势力越来越大，甚至风头比传统名门日向一族还要盛。”

“敢问您是如何惹上转寝家族的人，这一次的火影人选并没有他们暗中支持的人啊？”

“也行他们就是看不爽我吧！”

鸣人虽然嘴上这么说，但他心里清楚，他只怕是因为想从转寝家族手里保下佐助，才会被注意到。不过照纲手婆婆说，她这个“不保守”的火影是如何在他们手里处处受憋，想必他们也的确看不爽鸣人。

鸣人愈想愈意难平，不过他并不想让自己长时间沉浸在失败当中，他早就说好选完火影后，就好好地等佐助回来，他可不能这么愁眉苦脸地面对好不容易回来的佐助。

鸣人已经失去了火影的位置，要是再把佐助弄没了，鸣人可就真崩溃了。

鸣人没有心思做别的事情，因此日日跑到村口去晃悠，有好奇的小孩蹲在鸣人身边，学着他跟他一起等，鸣人闲的无聊就教这些小孩子一些简单的忍术，这回他可没教色诱术，免得被说教坏小朋友。

终于在一个下午，一个黑色的身影在夕阳的余晖下走进了鸣人的视野里，鸣人一瞬间情感澎湃几乎想要落泪，像是千斤重的石头卸下来一般，这是他这么久以来，第一次真正地感到由衷的愉悦。这么想着，鸣人最终还是流下了眼泪。

佐助跟离村之前比并没有太大的变化，只是头发变长了，遮住了小半张脸叫鸣人远远地难以看全佐助的模样，他每一步都迈得很平稳，步子也不大，带着名门的优雅，不过他真真切切是在向鸣人走过来，而不是像从前那样，只留给鸣人飞速逃离的背影。

能够等到这样一天，鸣人觉得他追佐助多年所有的煎熬和不被理解，都是值得的，他永远不会后悔，无论未来发生什么。

佐助看到鸣人后，浅浅地笑了，他的手掩在黑色披风里，因此鸣人并不知道他手里拿了东西。佐助把手举起来，将一叠厚厚的信纸递给鸣人：“我的忍鹰可不是让你给我寄这些东西的。”

佐助不在的日子，鸣人只要看到佐助的忍鹰飞回来，就会提笔临时写信，他没有什么好写的，用词也都格外简单直白，翻来覆去就那几句话，“思念”“一定”“相信我”反反复复出现好几次，每封信里必定要写三到五遍。

鸣人也回怼道：“那你怎么一封回信也不写。”

佐助：“我没什么好写的。”

鸣人：“随便写点什么都可以啊，比如你在外面看到了什么事，遇到了什么人，或者就告诉我，你也想我了。”

佐助拿那些信轻砸了一下鸣人的头，说自己才不会像鸣人那样写些羞耻的话，然后就在陪鸣人一起等佐助的孩子们的目光中离开了，鸣人走到一半，回头对孩子喊：“我以后不会再来这里了，但是只要你们想学忍术，随时可以来找我。”

小孩子开开心心地一哄而散，佐助打趣道：“鸣人，你真的很讨小孩子喜欢。”

鸣人：“我只不过是喜欢跟他们玩。”

他们边说边往鸣人的家走，鸣人在最后一封信中，曾说过“要佐助暂时住在他家里”。木叶的人看到佐助回来了，都纷纷把目光放在的人身上，结果有个大胆的人主动来搭话，而且找的不是鸣人，而是佐助：“我们都听鸣人讲了你的事情，唉，回了木叶，一定要好好生活啊。”

佐助对突然而来的善意不知所措，他在路上就听到了有关自己的传闻，其中真假参半，不过很明显都是在帮自己说好话，他立刻就猜出来源头就是鸣人，除了鸣人还有谁能替他说这么多好话，还能把“不出门”的好话硬是传了千里。

可惜佐助浸泡在仇恨中太久，再面对这些原本怨恨的木叶村民的善意时，第一反应只觉得好笑，他当然没表现在脸上，一张看不出情绪波动的脸迎接所有宣泄在他身上的情感，鸣人再次在这种场合展现了他惊人的交流才华，笑呵呵地替佐助回应众人。

终于从密密麻麻的人群注视中挣脱出来，鸣人一推开房门就长吁一口气，坐到沙发上“咕噜咕噜”地喝起水来，佐助则是忍不住叹气，他对鸣人说：“我觉得不适合在木叶生活。”

鸣人急了：“你答应了我要——”

佐助宽慰他道：“我没说我要走。”

鸣人也把语调平稳下来：“你可是在木叶长大的人，只是太久没有回木叶生疏了罢了，过一段时间你就会习惯下来，大家其实都很好相处的。”

“我真的能习惯吗？你明知道我恨木叶.....”佐助一直把这些话压在心里太久，怕伤了鸣人的心，但这始终是扎在佐助心里的尖刺：“你不是也不敢告诉他们，宇智波一族是被木叶毁掉的吗？”

鸣人瞬间成了根霜打的茄子，半点没了刚见到佐助的兴奋劲儿，他直直盯着佐助：“如果你是要我将宇智波灭族的真相公之于众，我可以帮你，在我当上——”

鸣人的脸色变得更难看了，他怎么又想起来当火影的事！他刚刚才输掉六代火影的竞选，因为那个转寝小春！他的心头仿佛烧起来一团火，燃起来的烟把他的脑子都熏昏了！

“我不需要你帮我公开灭族的真相。”

“总之我不允许你离开木叶！”鸣人像头暴怒的狮子在嘶吼，那团火彻底烧光了他所有的理智，“你知不知道我为你付出了多少！佐助，你难道一点动容都没有吗！”

鸣人只是不想在失去火影以后，又失去佐助，即使是一点点萌芽，他也要狠狠地把它掐掉，不过很显然，在这种情况下，鸣人的不管不顾只会适得其反。

佐助也有点生气，他皱紧眉头：“我都说了，我不会离开木叶。”

鸣人继续咄咄逼人：“想也不可以！”

佐助彻底被激怒，他本来想要甩掉鸣人推门而出，迈了没两步被鸣人拽住披风，佐助一回头发现鸣人连九尾查克拉都已经冒出来，他不甘示弱地亮出永恒万花筒写轮眼，也许持久战他没有查克拉充沛的鸣人擅长，但要在几招之内离开鸣人他还是做得到的，再说在这个小房子里，鸣人的招数显然没有佐助的瞳术方便。

结果正当佐助盘算如何与鸣人交手时，鸣人收起了他的九尾查克拉，还松开了佐助的披风，佐助搞不清鸣人的想法，可下一秒鸣人就握住了佐助的手，佐助感觉就像触电一样，身体忍不住颤抖了一下。

佐助并没有消气，他甩掉鸣人的手，走到门口时却又好奇地想回头看看鸣人，思索几秒后，他并没有打开那扇通往外界的门，而是转身走回了鸣人的视线里，然后在鸣人的注视下随便找了一个房间进去，把门关了起来。

鸣人有点意外，但又暗暗觉得有点高兴——佐助没有把他甩掉离开。立刻鸣人就后悔起刚才对佐助说的话，想要去找佐助道歉。

佐助不是傻子，他很清楚鸣人只是慌不择路，而且鸣人说的也没错，他永远不能完全知晓鸣人为他付出了多少，他看到的只有冰山一角，无论是那些早就公之于众的，还是隐藏在鸣人内心那些不为人知的。

小樱、雏田、鹿丸，他们每个人都能跟佐助说一大串鸣人为佐助做的事，因为他们是亲历者，偏偏佐助不能，在佐助的脑海里，上一次与鸣人称得上温馨的回忆，还要追溯到几年以前，然后他们就一直行走在两条路上，每次见面都剑拔弩张。

即使是现在，他和鸣人还是轻易地几句话就争吵了起来，因为他们从来没有完全说服对方，只是鸣人愿意去包容他，而他也在尝试去包容他唯一的朋友。佐助想把欠鸣人的包容，都还给他。

佐助简直想撬开鸣人的脑袋，看看里面到底有什么，鸣人才会觉得佐助毫无动容。要真是这样，那佐助到底是为了谁回到这个他怨恨的、想要复仇的木叶呢？

佐助察觉到门外有动静，想必是鸣人，佐助突然意识到他犯了个极其愚蠢的错误，这里是鸣人的家，而他居然想在鸣人的家把自己锁起来。佐助已经闭上眼睛，等着鸣人开锁进来了，但鸣人并没有。

相反是鸣人的声音透过门穿进佐助的耳朵里，而且还是佐助意想不到的内容：“你知道转寝小春吗？你要小心她。”

佐助忍不住冷笑几声：“那个老女人，我总有一天会杀了她。”

鸣人没想到佐助会这么说，他意识到转寝小春对佐助的恐惧甚至还称得上“有远见”，她是想先下手为强，利用木叶的力量制裁佐助，要不是鸣人和纲手插手，她还不知道有什么后招等着对付佐助。

“我知道转寝一族与宇智波一族是宿仇，但为什么你要杀她？”

“当年团藏要灭掉宇智波，就是这个女人第一个跳出来投赞成票，她早就想要铲除宇智波好让她家族的肮脏生意可以进行下去。鸣人，你以为团藏的暗部只依靠木叶的资金就能发展到那种无法无天的地步吗？正是转寝一族在背后支持暗部呀！”

“我没想到......”

“要不是她支持团藏，团藏也不敢下定决心，要将在木叶根基深厚的宇智波一族赶尽杀绝！”

鸣人本以为日子可以平稳下来，为此就算是失去火影的位置，他也心甘情愿，可看佐助的态度，他绝不会对转寝小春善罢甘休，要取她的性命，这样下去还不知道会牵扯出什么幺蛾子。

可他难道能跟佐助说“放弃复仇”吗？不可能也毫无意义，如果佐助是鸣人的性格，也许可以，但偏偏佐助就是佐助，他能在三年前为了复仇叛逃木叶、斩断与鸣人的羁绊，那么现在他同样也可以。

鸣人毫不怀疑他只要说出劝佐助放弃的话，佐助就会立刻头也不回地离开鸣人身边，杀了转寝小春以后再也不回到木叶，与鸣人死生不复相见，鸣人别说是再追三年，就算是追三十年，也不可能把心意已决、对鸣人心灰意冷的佐助给追回来了。

就私情来说，鸣人同样厌恶这个作恶多端的女人，让她死在佐助手上也是罪有应得，可他更担心的是佐助——杀了转寝小春的佐助，还能在木叶留下来吗？

“佐助，你能偷偷对她动手吗？”

“我明白你的意思，但无论是不是我做的，转寝一族都会第一个怀疑到我头上来。鸣人，你想要劝我放弃复仇，但是你不敢说。”

你怕说了就会失去我，佐助心想，鸣人面对他总是这么小心翼翼。

佐助起身把他和鸣人之间那道阻隔的门打开，鸣人完全没有想到佐助会突然开门，因此他自以为佐助看不到的表情被佐助看了个明明白白，佐助突然想要亲吻鸣人因紧张而颤抖不停的双唇，然后他靠近了鸣人，鸣人紧张得更厉害了。

但佐助只是擦过了鸣人的唇前，移到了鸣人红透的耳垂旁，轻轻地说：“鸣人，你愿不愿意跟我走？”

“什么？”

“我们一起离开木叶，这样我就永远不会离开你。”

“你就这么想离开木叶......”

“其实当初我就想告诉你这个想法，你根本不用费劲心思为我在木叶找一个容身之所，只要你跟我走。不过相比于失去我，你更接受不了离开木叶。”

“木叶是我们的家啊。”

“是你的家，而我恨这里。”

“我们一起在这里长大，在这里结识朋友，我不相信你一点感情也没有。”

“鸣人，你还不明白吗？整个木叶，除了你其他东西在我眼里都不值一提，你是我和木叶之间唯一的联接物。不要再强行为我和木叶创造羁绊了，我不需要。”

鸣人说不出话来，佐助静静地等待鸣人能说出什么回答他，他心里清楚鸣人不可能回答出他想要的答案，只能由他在这件事上迁就鸣人。佐助又能怎么办呢？也许是他欠鸣人太多，现在到了他偿还的时候。

果不其然，鸣人回答道：“你是为了杀转寝小春，才这么对我说吗？”

佐助：“不是。”他否定得很干脆。

鸣人：“对不起。”他低垂着头，不敢去看佐助的表情。

佐助：“在杀她之前，我会先向你告别，那会是我们最后一次见面。”

鸣人眸光闪烁：“真的没有回旋的余地了吗？”

佐助露出微笑：“没有。”他重新关上门之前，补充了一句：“复仇是我的事，不要再插手了。”

鸣人只以为佐助是闲自己碍事，殊不知佐助只是不想让鸣人为了他变成另外一种人——鸣人是佐助见过最善良的人，能够用原谅和善意解决的东西，他绝不肯用极端手段，明明是世界最强的人，却也同时拥有一颗最柔软的心。

佐助则恰好相反，他有仇必报，从七岁就凭着“杀掉亲生哥哥”的意念长大成人，在他眼里，杀人就必须要偿命。他拥有一颗冷酷如顽石般的心。

恰恰因为鸣人是这样的人，他才能契而不舍地追佐助那么多年，他们两人互相都是对方的克星，命里吃定了对方，完全相反却又相互吸引。

佐助是在几天以后，才知道纲手卸任了，而卡卡西成为新的火影，他第一反应是：难道鸣人没有去竞选吗？怎么会呢？

佐助突然明白过来鸣人那天反常的行为是为什么，他那个时候正在伤心难过吧，而自己却又给他带来了新的恐慌，所以鸣人一时情急才会手足无措。

这种情况下，佐助自然不能直接去找鸣人，他决定去见新官上任三把火的卡卡西，卡卡西却表示他并不清楚，只说鸣人当初很认真地在准备火影的事情，然后他提醒佐助可以去问他之前的火影纲手。


End file.
